Of Gingerbread and Mistletoe
by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: CM Christmas Gift Fic Exchange Challenge! Story for DustyTiger! Spencer is out shopping with Emily and while out they learn some new things about each other that might come in handy. Give it try!


**Here is the Fic that I wrote for DUSTYTIGER for the ****CM Christmas Gift Fic Exchange Challenge **

******Enjoy DustyTiger... Have a wonderful holiday :) **

******Disclaimer: I don't own CM and NEVER will...that makes me sad.**

Spencer was sitting in the food court of the mall, not exactly sure what he was doing here…. oh that's right Emily wanted him to go Christmas shopping with her. He would do almost anything for her even if it meant braving the mall, on a Sunday afternoon, on their only day off. He wasn't as big on Christmas; he never celebrated it much as a child. Growing up, he became accustom to not being a normal child but he sometimes wondered what a normal childhood must have been like. He just shook his head of the thought; he had a great life, hard as it was at times he'd never change a thing.

He watched Emily maneuver through the crowd to their table with two cups that looked like coffee and sit down across the table from him.

"So, I know you aren't as crazy about Christmas as you are Halloween but I want you to try something for me?" She said with a smile he would never be able to say no to.

"What do you want to try, Emily?"

She started to get excited while pushing the cup in his direction, "Now, here is the best beverage you'll ever try, it's like an orgasm in your mouth… a gingerbread latte."

Reid cocked his eyebrow before responding, "You want me to drink a cookie? You expect me to drink what is usually shaped like little men and decorated by children"

"Reid, just drink the damn latte."

He picked up the cup and as he brought it to his lips he thought of her words, "_it's like an orgasm in your mouth." _He was no longer interested in the taste of the latte he was about to drink, but the thought of Emily having an orgasm. He took a sip and put the cup down but his mind was still thinking about the sounds Emily would make when she climaxed. They were in such a weird friend zone, not as blurred as Penelope and Derek but there were some blur.

"Reid, Earth to Reid….Did you like the latte?", He heard Emily ask then say, "I think you did, you have a smirk on your face."

She was even beautiful when she was shoving the fact you were wrong in your face. He was getting nervous, so he did what he does best, babble.

"Emily, did you know that gingerbread dates back to the 15th century, it was the court of Elizabeth I of England them being shaped like figures." He said with a blush on his face.

Emily just tilted her head back and laughed before putting her hand on his forearm.

"Reid, when are you going to stop being so nervous around me. We are best friends, what is going through that big brain of yours?"

He paused, not sure if he wanted to open a can of worms. He didn't get a chance to answer because over the speakers he heard.

_Hark how the bells__  
__Sweet silver bells__  
__All seem to say__  
__Throw cares away_

_Christmas is here__  
__Bringing good cheer__  
__To young and old__  
__Meek and the bold__  
__Ding dong ding__  
__That is their song__  
__With joyful ring__  
__All caroling_

_One seems to hear__  
__Words of good cheer__  
__From everywhere__  
__Filling the air_

_Oh how they pound__  
__Raising the sound__  
__O'er hill and dale__  
__Telling their tale_

_Gaily they ring__  
__While people sing__  
__Songs of good cheer__  
__Christmas is here_

_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas__  
__Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas__  
__On on they send__  
__On without end__  
__Their joyful tone to every home__  
__Dong ding dong ding_

Emily's face lit up, "Oh Reid, I love this song. When I was a child my mom used to make me go to all these fancy Christmas parties, I loved the food but there was this one woman who used to sing every year but this song was her best. She was a professional with such a beautiful voice. One year, I believe I was 10, she let me sing with her, it was the best experience I had at those parties "

"I didn't know you could sing." Reid said.

Emily blushed, "Well that's because I can't."

They both just laughed.

"Well Reid, tell me your favorite Christmas memory?"

He had to think for a second, there were a few that his mother wasn't well and he spent most of the day alone or trying to get her out of bed. It only took him 4 seconds to come up with just the perfect memory he hadn't thought of in a while.

"Well, I was 9 when this occurred, it was one of the few Christmas' my mom was coherent and completely lucid. We were sitting on the couch and she was reading to me but I wanted to watch a TV movie I had seen being advertised all week. It was Jim Henson's "A Christmas Toy", mom actually put the book away and watched it with me. Well, not the whole movie, eventually the talking puppets became too much for her but the fact she tired, meant the world"

He looked up and saw a tear sliding down her cheek, so he reached up and brushed it away.

"Why are you crying, Emily?" He asked, tilting his head sidewise like a confused puppy.

"You have had such a difficult life but you as the sweetest guy I've ever met, you could easily have grudges and a huge chip on your shoulder but you are just you"

"Emily, I may have had a difficult childhood but I love my mother and the family I have now, especially you, I wouldn't change it for all the money in the world."

He saw her smile and stand up.

"Come on, genius; let's go finish up the Christmas shopping. We still have tons of shopping left to do.

**Two weeks later at the BAU Christmas party at Rossi's cabin… **

Emily was nervous for Spencer to open his gift. She wasn't sure it was the best idea but she was really for excited at the same time to see his face. She was sitting on the couch next to JJ who was holding baby Henry. Penelope came from the kitchen with some drinks and said

"Alright everyone it's time to open presents!"

Emily laughed; Penelope had such a childish expression on her face. She looked over at Spencer who was sitting in a recliner across from her. He was wearing his typical attire but that is what made him special. She had always wondered what was underneath those clothes, there had to be more than a lanky nerd that he thought himself as. She looked up to see that he had moved to the empty spot on the couch on the opposite side of her than JJ.

She handed him his gift, wrapped in gingerbread wrapping paper. She watched him open it and his face lit up as he pulled a DVD copy of "A Christmas Toy" out of the paper.

"Oh, Emily….. Thank you so much. Now, I can finally finish it, but I don't want to watch it alone, wait here open your gift. "He said.

He smiled, nervously, and handed her an envelope. She took it and opened to find a card, a gift card to her favorite store. When she opened the card it play "Carol of the Bells" and that caused her to smile.

"There's something else in there" He informed her.

She looked and there in the corner of envelope was a mistletoe. She looked over at him and said with a cocked eyebrow "Why a mistletoe?"

Spencer didn't say a word; he just leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
